The Red Dragon
by TacticX
Summary: Anna Anderson, a.k.a The Red Dragon, is not your normal girl. There's really nothing normal about working for an agency specializing in cyber espionage. And then there's this woman she has started to develop feelings for. The problem? She's the government agent that brought her down. And what threat could this 'Matrix' possibly pose to her and her friends. Elsanna. Modern AU.
1. The Red Dragon

The door opens slightly as she peeks through the door, searching for any sign of life apart from herself. Upon seeing that the room is clear, she stealthily walks inside and makes her way to the the door on the other side. She peers through the glass panels and sees a long hallway leading to the outside of the complex, where her mission objective lies. She stays hidden as she watches two soldiers emerge from a door down the hallway and scout it for any intruders. Upon seeing no sign of movement, they make their way towards the exit, allowing her to slip quietly after them.

The door suddenly opens next to her revealing a soldier wielding an assault rifle. With only a split second to spare, she grabs her knife and stabs him straight in the chest, taking him out swiftly and stealthily. She pockets the knife and picks up his assault rifle before making her way towards the exit and opening it, revealing a small warehouse with a few soldiers.

"Over there!" One of them yells as they catch sight of the intruder.

"Shit!" She gasps as she ducks behind cover and tries to take them out. She manages to shoot two in the head and another in the chest, but one of them is hidden behind a large crate. She is about to take aim when the crate explodes in a ball of fire, along with the facility's main doors. A dozen soldiers come pouring in, while reinforcements for the enemy break down one of the doors to the side and start firing.

"Come on!" One of the soldiers yells. She follows her through the gunfire and they eventually make it out of the complex where they immediately enter a warzone.

"Hawk 3! Do you have the files?" The commander yells as he takes cover by the two girls.

"I've got it!" Hawk 3 responds.

"Get to the LZ now! Go!"

The two of them head towards a building positioned near the edge of the complex where several more soldiers are securing it. A helicopter is hovering nearby with soldiers climbing into it!

"Come on!" The soldier in front yells as they jump into the helicopter. Hawk 3 runs straight at the helicopter and prepares to jump...

"LOOKOUT!"

A massive explosion erupts around the area and everything turns white.

* * *

The sound of fists slamming against a keyboard echoes around the room as laughter erupts from her headphones.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Anna screams as she watches the replay. She watches as her character jumps towards the helicopter only to be struck by a jet fighter which crashes into the ground, exploding instantly, taking out most of the surrounding soldiers. "Of all the things for that to crash into, it has to be me?"

"Probably was intentional."

"Well Rapunzel, at least I'm not the only one that's about to go down." Anna laughs as she watches the helicopter spiral out of control and crash into the ocean.

"Eh? Oh come on!"

"Well, looks like the enemy wins again." Anna says as she rolls the chair to her left and opens up another monitor, bringing up her facebook status. "Ah, Kristoff is in again."

"Hey. What's up red dragon?" Kristoff asks as he appears for online chat.

"Oh the usual. Watching failure in the most epic ways."

"Speaking of failure, you should check the latest news on CNN." Kristoff says. Anna brings up the website and plays the video attached to the front headline.

 _"The cooporation known as Trinity Corp. has come under fire again as they are yet the victim of another hacking attempt that, late last night, crippled a number of their systems and temporarily took down their main website. It is not known what the intention of the malicious hackers or hackers were, as no files have been breached or stolen, though sources indicate that the Uplink corporation may have had a role in the attacks._

"That's not the part I'm talking apart. Listen to the next part."

 _"Trinity corp. was not the only one to have been hacked this week though, as the private tech company, known as Asengard Inc. has also been the victim of a malicious attack which compromised their systems a night ago and resulted in the theft and sabotage of a huge amount of data, primarily related to their latest developments. The CEO of Asengard has stated that the amount of research lost and the amount to recover or redo the projects would set them back tens, if not hundreds of millions of dollars. But, this is not without a sliver of a silver lining as Tech giant, Matrix Incorporated, has indicated that the source of this attack is the same individual as the one responsible for the Interpol, Xrep, FIB, and NSS hacks and DDOS attacks. The individual is known only as the Red Dragon as, for the meantime, their identity remains unknown, though matrix states that they are hot on the tail."_

"I dont really see how that is a failure." Anna says.

"Anna. They managed to identify you as the same person who did the other acts. That's already a huge leap forward. If someone finds out who the red dragon is, you are pretty muched screwed."

"Yeah, but that is not going to happen any time soon, so I have nothing to worry about. Plus, I'm in Norway at the moment. Nothing ever happens here."

"I just think you should be a little more careful from time to time. Maybe lay low for a while..."

"Kristoff. The agency doesn't allow give us a customizable schedule. If we need to do something, we need to get it done in the allotted time."

"I was unaware they assigned us task 24 hours a day."

"Ah. Here we go again." Anna sighs.

"Hey Anna. Are you still there?" Rapunzel yells causing Anna to wince.

"Yes. Still here."

"Kay. Well, I've got some things to do at my university, so I won't be online for a while."

"Oh. OK. Got it."

"Stay safe Anna. And don't do anything stupid." Rapunzel says as she signs off.

"When have I ever done something like that?"

"Pretty much all the time." Kristoff retorts.

"Don't you have something else to do than whine about my habits all day?"

"I've got this job down at a local office. But I don't leave for another hour."

"Well, it's nearly lunchtime here and I am starving, so I'm going to have to go for a while. Talk to you later?"

"I guess. Try not to get arrested until then. You still owe me forty bucks."

"Ha. You wish. I won that deal fare and square." Anna says as she turns of the headset and stands up, stretching for a few seconds, before making her way over to the kitchen countertops, which are covered in plates and empty food containers. "Eating out it is."

She quickly grabs her phone and laptop before locking up her apartment and walking down the flights of stairs to her car, a range rover. She gets in and starts the engine, before pulling out of the parking lot and into the main road that heads to the center of Arendelle, a large city located in Norway. Having arrived just a mere few weeks ago, she is still relatively new to the sights and places of the city.

She remembers the last place she was set up in, which was a small place in north western Germany called corona. For nearly a year and a half she was situated there, until a job went severely wrong and she ended up being traced. Xnet is the company she works for, a small communications provider which simply provides a mask to its true identity, an agency specializing in cyber espionage. She remembers how she got offered a job there after she demonstrated how easy it was to break into their systems from her home. Instead of arresting her, they offered her a chance to be an agent and live the life of a hacker, at a slight cost though, like not being able to stay in the same location for too long and now also being a wanted person to numerous companies and governments.

Kristoff and Rapunzel are also fellow agents, though their duties slightly differ. Rapunzel is responsible for cyber defense whereas Kristoff is more of a paperwork guy, handling all the logs and making sure that nothing that's not necessary is kept.

Overall, the existence of Xnet's true identity is kept secret, except when it's not, like when rivals like Uplink start attacking them as well but, as far as Anna is concerned, that's out of her department.

"This will have to do." Anna says as she pulls up next to a small pizza parlor and gets out of the car. She enters the, nearly empty, restaurant and picks a seat by the window, before settling down and opening her laptop.

"You should make yourself less predictable." A guy says from behind her causing her to jump. "Calm down red."

"Can you please stop doing that." Anna scowls as the man gets up and takes a seat in front of her. "How did you manage to find me?"

"Are you really asking that question? I don't think we'll be stupid enough to let our agents roam freely without keeping an eye on them." He says. "Now, about the last job..."

"Yeah, yeah. I nearly got caught and you will disavow me if I get arrested..."

"Actually I was going to say good job."

"Oh." The person in front of her, Pete McKinley, was the head of the Xnet division in Europe, handling all the missions passed down from higher command. Some missions were simple like obtaining a file from a small business' website, while others were a lot more complex like sabotaging an entire major company. Most jobs were privately assigned by rival corporations who simply wanted their competitors to suffer, whereas others were requested by the government. "So, why are you here. That couldn't have been the only reason."

"Of course not. I've got a mission, if you're willing to take it." Pete says as he hands Anna a small flash drive and file. "Quick and easy. There's a file stored on a server belonging to the Norwegian intelligence agency, detailing reports of Russian missile testing in the northern Atlantic. Moscow is afraid that they may pass this on to the Americans, so they've tasked us with retrieving it, and deleting all copies of it. I've decided to put my best agent, you, to the job. So, what do you say?"

"How much?"

"Three thousand, plus ten percent commission. What do you say? Swift and easy."

"Eh. What the heck. I'll do it." Anna says as one of the waitresses places a plate of pizza in front of her. "How long do I have?"

"About forty five minutes." Pete says causing Anna to choke on her food.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Better get started kiddo. One of our surveillance vans is set up nearby so you can use their connection. It shouldn't be too hard for one of our best agents to handle this now, should it?"

"Oh come on." Anna mutters as she types a few things into her laptop while Pete stands up and proceeds to the door.

"And remember. Don't leave any footprints."

"Got it boss." Anna says as she begins searches for the name of the connection.

"Random WiFi Network...oh, totally inconspicuous." She mutters as she connects to it.

"Ma'am. Will that be all?" The waitress asks as she approaches the 19 year old redhead. Anna nods in response before continuing what she is doing. She accesses the Norwegian intelligence agency's website and begins to do what has now become instinct to her. After just a few minutes she is in their files, but knows she only has a few minutes before they successfully track her. She scans the entirety of the list of files, looking for any sign of the specific one that her boss is talking about. She looks at the time on her side

 _2 minutes._ Shit _...come on..._

Anna frantically searches through the entire list, wondering if Pete may have given her wrong information or if she hacked the wrong website, though it definitely said that, that was NIA. Her eyes catch sight of a folder located in it at the edge of the list, named Tsar. She opens it and dozens of files pop up, all detailing military operations that Norway has been monitoring, including the ones that Pete was interested in. Anna quickly copies all the listed files to the flash drive that he has given her. She keeps glancing at the time, with each second counting down to failure.

"Come on..." Anna says as she begins to tap her fingers in nervousness. "70...80...90...hurry up."

As soon as the transfer has completed, she quickly exits the folder and deletes all the logs in the system, before breaking the connection and sighing in relief.

"With fifteen seconds to spare." Anna sighs as she begins to try and clear any trace of her. As soon as she finishes, she packs everything up and pays for her food, before making her way towards her car. "An easy 3 thousand. Heh."

"Got the file?"

"Sir?! I thought you already left."

"No. I'm waiting for you to finish your mission. I was also giving another mission to Dark Angel." He says as he gestures to a young man walking away from a small office block.

"Well, here's what's needed." Anna says as she hands him the flash drive back.

"Great. Your money will be wired to your account within 72 hours. Until then, stay alert. You technically just hacked the government of the country you are staying in."

"Yeah. Remind me why you gave that to me and not some other lad in another country?"

"You're my best agent. Plus, as long as you did everything correctly, you should have no problem. I'll be seeing you later." Pete says as he gives a nod of acknowledgement and then leaves. Anna gets into her car before beginning her ride back to her apartments, located just out of town.

Upon arriving at her place, she flops down on her sofa and uses her laptop to check whether her friends are online, of which none of them are yet. Seeing as there is nothing left to do, she decides to just browse a few sites to keep her awake until they return.

Rapunzel and Kristoff were pretty much her closest friends having known each other for years now, with her having known Rapunzel since high school. Since her father passed away a few years after her birth, she had spent most of her time being raised by her mother, until she died of complications during surgery when Anna was fourteen. After that she spent a few years with some close relatives before finally deciding to move out in her own and find a job as tech support in her local college. It was then that she learned how to perform the stuff she does now which eventually lead up to her recruitment into Xnet. It was Anna's recruitment into the agency that had prompted them to try their luck as well, of which they now all worked for them.

Anna laid back as she placed her headphones on her head before beginning to watch a movie while checking her account.

* * *

It is already nearly seven by the time that Rapunzel and Kristoff are back online and that is a good thing since Anna was nearly bored out of her mind.

"So how is everything?" Rapunzel asks.

"Did another job, this time against the NIA."

"Oh boy. Another agency that's your to want you blood now!" Kristoff says.

"Oh stop worrying. I did everything according to the books so I should be fine. How about you?"

"My professor was a bore and assigned me more work than days to finish it, so I'm going to be busy for the next few days." Rapunzel says. "How about you Kristoff?"

"A mountain of files, and a river of folders."

"Sounds fun."

The sound of a private message interrupts Anna. She looks to her agency's email and sees one in the inbox.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asks. Anna shrugs as she opens it up and reads it.

 _Red Dragon._

 _Tonight at 1733 hours exactly, a data transfer will go down between two major coroporations. The contents of this data is believed to be a list of known black market dealers and their locations which are highly sought after by many governments, including that of the USA. There will also be another large file that will be transfered just after. It is not known what the contents of the latter file are, but the corporation Skytech has indicated a massive payout if succeeded, amounted to 500 thousand. If successful, you will recieve a 70 percent commision of said amount. The latter's data is to be stored on an external secure server belonging to the Uplink corporation. The connection will be relayed through the andromeda network so you will need a cyber defense specialist to help._

 _Good luck._

"Half a million?!" Rapunzel shrieks in shock as Anna gapes at the mail. "What's in that file? A list of a thousand bank accounts or something?"

"Who cares? I'm taking it!" Anna states excitedly as she immediately logs in to her gateway and starts searching for the network.

"Anna! I think you should think this through." Kristoff says.

"What is there to think? It's five hundred thousand!"

"That's exactly what I mean. What data would ever be worth 500 thousand?!"

"I don't know. Bank accounts or something?"

"Over the andromeda network? The only people who ever use those are either other agencies or governments. And even then, most of the previous missions were simply paying thirty or forty thousand. Half a million is extremely excessive. I've got a bad feeling about this alright, because whatever that data is, it sure is hell worth a lot and I doubt whomever owns it will let it go that easily. Anna...I don't think you should do this..."

"Are you mad?" Anna asks.

"Kristoff. This is half a million. It'll take you and your desk job at least more than a decade to earn that amount." Rapunzel says.

"I just don't think you should do this without additional help, or at least with someone with more expertise."

"Excuse me? Are you saying I'm inexperienced?" Rapunzel asks as Kristoff stutters. "At least I'm not the person filing nothing but papers and folders all day long."

"Guys! I'm going to do this, no matter what you say, alright?"

"Suit yourself."

"Great. Let's go!" Rapunzel says as she and Anna begin to break into the network. "The time is 17:31 so the transfer should begin in two minutes. I've bypassed their systems so they shouldn't begin to detect us until we actually start copying anything. Ready?"

"Ready!" Anna says as she places the final touches. Now anything transferred will go through her computer and immediately be copied. The three of then watch anxiously as the time tick to 17:33. Just as the email specified, the transfers immediately begins and they watch as it is copied to Anna's computer. "Right...this hopefully won't take long."

"They're already trying to trace us." Rapunzel says as she begins doing everything she can to delay them.

"That's the first file!" Anna says as she sees that one of them is fully copied. The other file also begins to copy but Anna notices that is substantially larger than the other one.

"Anna. Hurry that transfer up...we're running out of time here!"

"Nearly finished...Done!" Anna says as she immediately terminates all the connections. "Yes! We did it!"

"Um...something odd here..." Rapunzel says as the smile on her face vanishes. "Your connection is still active."

"What?!" Anna gasps as she looks at the screen, and indeed, they are still tracing her and Rapunzel. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! End connection"

The two of them watch as the connection refuses to break and still remains open, time beginning to run out as them being discovred gets closer and closer.

"Shit! Kill the gateway!" Anna yells to Rapunzel, before contacting the Xnet command.

"Red dragon? What is it."

"We can't close the connection. Someone is keeping it open. We need you to shut the gateway off."

"Okay...hold on...we're on it!" The man says through the line. Anna watches as her connection goes blank and she loses contact with Rapunzel and Kristoff.

"What happened there?" Anna asks.

"Someone was trying to hack you, and was preventing your connection from breaking. You were lucky there red dragon. We've changed you IP address and we'll try to find out who it was. I recommend you don't do any more hacking for a while. I'll inform command."

"OK...got it...thanks." Anna says as she sighs in relief. She looks to the screen and sees that the file transfer has been successful. She logs back into her accounts and contacts both Rapunzel and Kristoff who look extremely worried.

"Are you alright?! Did they trace you?" Rapunzel asks.

"No. Command managed to break it. They said someone was trying to hack me!"

"See! I told you that was a bad idea!" Kristoff says as he crosses his arms.

"Hey tried but they failed, and we succeeded!" Anna says with a smirk as Rapunzel laughs. "We're half a million richer!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe it."

"Yeah. So all I have to do now is mail the first file to command and then copy the other one to this...server...somewhere. Unidentified...hmm...well...here we go." Anna says as she watches everything begin to copy. "I hope this skytech company was truthful about how much they're paying! Xnet doesn't like being cheated, and neither do I."

"The only thing you need to worry about is the possibility of one of many government agency's coming after you. Possibly even interpol..."

"You sure do know how to break the mood Kristoff." Anna mumbles as she let's out a yawn.

"Well, I better let all of this copy. It might take a while."

"What do you say to a game of battlefield 4 eh?" Rapunzel asks.

"Well, as long as I don't get shot down by a low flying tank again..." Anna says causing Rapunzel to snigger.

* * *

Anna groans slightly as she shifts her head on the table. She opens her eyes slightly and stares at the clock, on the bottom of her screen, which reads 7am.

"Anna...hey Anna? You there?" Rapunzel calls out over the headset.

"You're already up?" Anna asks with a mumble.

"We both are." Kristoff says. "By the way, I think someone's at your door! I heard knocking a few seconds..."

 _Knock, knock, knock..._

Anna Jumps up at the sound of this and looks at the door. She can see the faint shadow of someone standing outside through the window but she can't make out how many or who it is.

"Anna?" Rapunzel asks wearily.

"You know what to do in case...right?" Anna asks as she stands up.

"Yeah..." They both reply as Anna removes the headset and walks to the door. She lifts open a small panel in the wall to the side of the door which reveals a button with the word 'Purge' at the top. This was installed by Xnet and in the event that agents come knocking at their door, they can use it to wipe their computer systems clean and destroy their gateway in Xnet, a last chance of getting away clean.

Anna takes a deep breath as she opens the door, revealing two people, a young lady and a man standing in the hallway. Anna looks at the man who had black hair and is wearing a suit and sunglasses, something that is rarely, if ever, seen in Arendelle. Anna is more interested in the lady though who is just a bit taller than her and has striking platinum blonde hair, which is tied up in a braid and hanging down on top of her left shoulder. She also has cerulean blue eyes which stand out in contrast with her hair and skin. Anna noticed that she is also wearing a suit, though hers was darker than the mans, which is gray. If there is one thought that popped into her mind when she looked at her, it is how beautiful she looks, though that thought quickly vanishes when she realizes that they are still strangers, who are currently standing outside of her door, dressed in attire that totally spoke out, not civilians.

"Uh, may I help you?" Anna asks as her hand behind the door slowly reaches towards the purge switch on the wall.

"Are you Anna Anderson?" The female asks with a soft and alluring, but still, somewhat, authoritative voice.

"Yes I am. May I ask...AAH!" Anna yelps as the woman suddenly knocks her to the ground and kneels on her back. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Norwegian intelligence agency! You are under arrest for acts of cyber terrorism and the illegal access of government systems!" She states as she pulls out a pair of cuffs.

"Agens Captivus!" Anna yells at the computer, knowing rapunzel and kristoff are still listening, as she elbows the girl in the abdomen and knocks her off. She leaps forward and slams her hand down on the 'purge' button. She watches as all the screens turn black and a few sparks erupt from the devices, before she gets knocked down even more forcefully, this time by both of them.

"Stupid move Ms. Anderson!" The woman growls as she yanks Anna's hands behind her back, forcefully, and then cuffs them together. "You're coming with us!"

"Fucking beautiful!"

* * *

 **I decided that my other Elsanna wasn't going anywhere so I decided to change the plot and try anew with, hopefully, more luck this time. The other one, love never did run easy, may be deleted soon, mainly because I never planned far enough ahead for that one and had no idea what to do next.**

 **To any readers that read my other stories, I'll try to produce an update but I can't promise anything.**

 **This will be an Elsanna story, and will have romance and action. Unfortunately, Elsa doesn't have powers in this one.**

 **-TacticX**


	2. NIA

"Excuse me sir. The captain wishes to see you." A soldier says as he peeks into the office room.

"I'll be right there." The man sitting behind the desk replies as he gathers up his stuff and proceeds to the main office. He passes by several small offices where people are busy working on projects. This, unlike nearly all other offices out there, is a lot more unique in the sense that it is technically superior, even by spy agency terms. Most of the networks here were so heavily secured, that even the US government finds it nearly impossible, and when they did succeed the results were disastrous, for the USA though. The guards were usually armed with military grade weapons and had capabilities that could match that of the marines or Russian spetsnaz. Couple all of this with the most advanced computer network and you have a company that can monitor the world with the push of a button.

The auburn haired fellow prided himself with working in one of the most advanced companies in the world, but his job wasn't engineering, or manufacturing. No, he worked in what was essentially the most secretive part of a company. As a counterintelligence agent, his job was to ensure that all their secrets stay protected, and in the event that someone does blab, his other job was to ensure it all stays buried, usually with the snitch.

So he did find this sudden call to HQ kind of concerning, as his boss wasn't exactly the most mentally stable of people.

"Mr. Hans Westerguard." The captain, which he requests to be called most of the time, says with a voice that leaves most people in fear.

"Captain." The auburn haired man responds as he takes a seat in front.

"I take it you've heard about what happened recently?" The captain asks to which Hans nods in response.

"I have been working for the past hour to trace who has been doing this but, unfortunately, our trace was interrupted when someone else attempted to track them as well. Our connection was broken eventually and I suspect that the hacker's gateway was disconnected or reset." Hans explains to which the captain nods.

"I know. I already had the full explanation from Parler. Do you know what was stolen though?"

"Not yet captain." Hans replies. The captain responds by handing him a small folder to which he opens it, eyes widening in shock.

"I guess you can see how this affects you, as well everyone that has ever worked here. And now...this information lies in the hand of hacker. Someone out there...HAS OUR SECRETS!" The captain yells as he slams his fists down on the table, nearly breaking it in two. Hans tenses up in cautiousness as he watches the man pace around the room in frustration. "Arthur! Macmillan! Bring Agent Viejo in!"

Hans watches as two guard rush off, returning moments later with an agent, possibly in his mid thirties, who was shaking with fear.

"You...what was you job?!"

"To ensure the safe transfer of the files to our X5 installation." The agent responds.

"And would you say you succeeded?"

"N-no sir. Look I'm sorry. I'll make it up..."

"I don't want to hear it! As of this moment you are dishonorably terminated." The captain says as the agents eyes widen in fear.

"No! Please sir...give me another chance..."

"You two. Terminate him..." He orders as the two guards drag the flailing agent to a room in the back. Hans watches the door close, leaving only the screams of mercy echoing from the room. That is soon put to an end though as the sound of a gunshot punches through the walls, causing Hans to jump slightly, though the captain just stands there completely unfazed.

"Lisa. Please terminate Agent Video's contract. His services are no longer required. Ensure that his family is also terminated. Leave no traces." The captain speaks into the intercom. "Well, now that's been handled, how about we get down to business Hans. I'm putting you in charge of the recovery operation, and by recovery I mean cleanup... a full cleanup. Find the person who stole the file and retrieve it."

"And after that captain?"

"After that? Terminate the person who stole it. How you wish to do that is up to you. Whether slow and grueling, of quick and easy, it's up to you. Just ensure that you make a lesson out of them. Actually, terminate their closest friends and family as well. We'll teach all the other agencies out there who not to mess with. Don't fail me Hans. I don't want to terminate you like I did Mr. Viejo over here."

"Since when have I ever failed?" Hans sneers.

"Good. You have this entire team at your disposable, both the agents and the soldiers. Use them wisely and do not get caught!"

"Understood."

"Good." The captain says as he sits down and hands Hans a flash drive. "This is what we know about the attack. You may need to pay some places a few visits to complete the trace manually."

"Got it. I'll get back to you when I have something new." Hans says as he exits the office and heads to the center of operation. The entire time, Hans continues to stare at the document in his hand, or more specifically, a single word...his name...contained within the document, detailing his involvement and everything ever done by his agency.

"I am not going to go down this way. No!" He scowls as he opens his PDA. "Now...let's see if we can find out who you really are..."

"...Red Dragon."

* * *

"Anna Marie Anderson. Am I correct?"

"Well, you're not wrong." Anna replies smugly causing the platinum blonde to sigh. Anna has been here for nearly an hour now, all while denying everything, ignoring everything, or making snide remarks which were all now bringing the agent's patience to its limit. "You seem a little red. Are you alright? The heat getting to you? Hey...I think one of your agents is about to suffer a stroke!"

"If I could use a taser on you without consequence, I would taze you until you can't even walk anymore." The NIA agent scowls.

"Ooh...sounds shocking." Anna sneers. She notices how the platinum blonde girl looks like she is about to snap and it only amuses her further. She watches her close her eyes and take a deep breath. Anna couldn't help but gaze at the agent in front of her, noticing her petite frame, and long dangling braid. Then she remembers she's being interrogated and this may not be the best time for those type of thoughts.

"Okay...you know what...let's start from the beginning. We arrested you because of your act of cyber hacking on our systems..."

"Whoa...I'm sorry...but where is your evidence?" Anna asks with a raised brow.

"We logged your IP address and traced it back to your PC."

"How do you know it was my PC? I kind off remember it exploding into a blaze of sparks and glory."

"Yeah...and if I may ask, why did you do that? Most normal people don't install nuke switches to blow up their computers..."

"Well...to be honest...most people don't have a massive collection of pirated movies, games, and music. I honestly thought that you were the RIAA, what with your fancy suits and you tackling me to the ground and all..."

"You expect the RIAA to do something like that?"

"With what I've done? I expect them to show up with a tank." Anna laughs which just makes the blonde even more annoyed. "Plus, there are other things...like accounts, and my Facebook and game passwords. I don't want you lot logging in and playing my candy crush. I know what my high score is."

"Enough with that! We managed to trace your IP address to your computer..."

"Whoa...hold on their Blondie!"

"Don't ever call me that."

"I kinda remember a clause somewhere about IP addresses not being allowed as evidence in the court of law, due to the fact that they're shared and can be changed easily. Therefore, you can't guarantee the authenticity of it, or who it was truly connected to..."

"She's right you know..." An agent says as he and another man enter the interrogation room. "How's the interrogation going agent Elsa."

"Well, you'll be glad to know I only though about wringing her neck fifty four times."

"Elsa eh...nice name. Now I can search you on Facebook and spam your feed with cat pics."

"Fifty five times."

"Calm down Elsa. I'll handle this. I'm agent Roland. So Ms. Anderson. I'm guessing our agent here already explained why you're here..."

"Yeah."

"So, if I may ask, why did you act the way you did and purge your computers if you didn't have anything to hide?"

"Well, I'm going to tell you what I told her. This morning I was talking to my friends about how battlefield 4 was so much better than call of duty, because seriously when is it not, so anyway, I was in the middle of this chat and game when all of a sudden, Agent Elsa here and her friend, who I know not his name, comes knocking on my door. So, I walk over there and see these two and you know what crosses my mind? Salespersons! I mean, who else would be showing up at my apartment at 7 in the morning and dressed in suits. So I open the door and expect some lecture about which vacuum cleaner is more effective, but lo and behold, she tackles me to the ground. So of course, the only ones I know who would do such a thing like that is the RIAA, I mean, with my piracy, I was expecting the special forces. So I think, I am not going down like this, so I proceed to nuke my computer so that they can't get my collection to use as evidence or start using my social accounts, not to mention I don't have the money to pay the fines.. Anyway, after that you tell me that you are the NIA and I realize how stupid I was. If you had only told me who you were first, I could have at least cleaned up my apartment a bit, I mean did you see the mess? Not to mention that it would have saved me destroying 30 thousand dollars worth of hardware since you don't care about piracy as much. Ugh...that'll take a while to earn back. So yeah...that's how it all happened." Anna says as she sits back and rests her arms on the table. "Hey agent Elsa...your eyelid seems to be twitching. Are you alright?"

"Maybe I should try waterboarding you..." Elsa says to Anna with a scowl.

"Ooh...that sounds like fun. I used to be the best at swimming and can hold my breath for over four minutes..."

"On second thoughts I think I'll use cyanide!"

"Ooh...kitty is getting mad eh?"

"Grr..."

"Agent Elsa...calm yourself. She's just trying to wind you up." Roland says. "Look Anna. Let me be frank with you. Our criminologists are currently deciphering the contents of all your computers, so eventually we will know whether you're telling the truth or not. It may not be today, or tomorrow, but we will eventually find out. So I suggest you just get it all over with now, and suffer the less severe punishment by complying with our instructions. Now tell me...are you, or are you not the red dragon?!"

"I am not!" Anna says seriously as she leans forward.

"She's lying...I can tell she's lying. Not to mention the amount of evidence..."

"Evidence?" Anna asks cutting off Elsa. "That evidence wouldn't last ten seconds in any court. IP addresses can't be used because you can't be 100 percent certain who it belongs too. Even if I used it a million times, if someone else even uses it once, the evidence will immediately be thrown out because you won't know who it was. My actions this morning are simply paranoia of having the RIAA coming to me. You have no proof I ever broke into your system..."

"We have evidence that puts you in the cafe where the wireless signal was traced." Elsa says as she places a CCTV image of Anna in the restaurant.

"Wireless networks have a range of up to 150 feet. I was in that radius, but so was at least a few hundred others. There is a market nearby. As for what I was doing with the laptop? Facebook. Any other evidence?" Anna asks. Roland just stares at her, expressionless, while the other agent is busy looking through the evidence list trying to find something that will stick. Anna contained a small laugh upon seeing the look of surrender on Elsa's face.

"Alright Anna. I will admit...we don't have any evidence at the moment that will stick in a court case, but we are an intelligence agency and our job is to find said evidence...and that we will. As soon as out department finishes recovering the contents of your computers, we will soon see if you can maintain that smug demeanor you currently have going."

"Good luck with that." Anna says as Roland prepares to leave the room.

"Wait...we're just letting her go?" Elsa asks in shock.

"You heard what I said Agent Elsa." Roland says.

"Wait...a question!" Anna says as she stands up.

"What now Ms. Anderson?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Norwegian intelligence agency's HQ."

"Which is where exactly?"

"In Sorvek..." Roland answers.

"Uhuh...30 miles away from where I live." Anna says as Roland can clearly see where this is going. "I quite fondly remember reading a clause in your agency's handbooks, detailing that in the event you capture a suspect who is found out to not be guilty, it is the agency's responsibility to pay any outstanding payments that have been incurred in the person's absence, and to provide the person with a means to get back to their place in the event that are taken out of their homeland. Essentially...one of you owes me a ride back."

"Smart girl Ms. Anderson. Well, you'll be glad to know that transportation has already been arranged. Agent Elsa here shall be the one bringing you back to your place." Roland says as Elsa's jaw drops open in shock, while a smirk of victory appears on Anna's face.

"What?! Sir...she has..."

"Surely you aren't disobeying an instruction given by higher command, are you?"

"No sir." Elsa says in defeat, knowing she wouldn't be able to win this argument.

"Good. So, agent Elsa and her junior partner, agent Mark here, will be bringing you back to your place."

"Great..."

"And they'll be staying there to survey you for the next few weeks."

"W-w-wait. WHAT?!" This time it was Anna's turn to gape in shock. "You can't do that! That is a violation of my privacy!"

"Actually, since you have already read our handbook, you'll know that even if a suspect is found not guilty, the agency can still place them under surveillance to ensure they really aren't guilty. The same applies to suspect who had no current evidence to put them away, as in the case of you." Roland says. Anna just continues to stare dumbstruck. "So, Elsa and Mark will accompany you if you leave your home, and they have the right to monitor all your communications and request access to your home if needed, until such time as this all blows over...or whenever we issue a warrant for your arrest, whichever comes first. Understood?"

"Yes." Anna says through gritted teeth after a few seconds.

"Great. Well, I wish you a great week Ms. Anderson and I hope to see you again. Agent Elsa, agent Mark. Keep in contact. Oh and Anna, if you reveal the fact your being surveiled then we will charge you with revealing government secrets." Agent Roland finally leaves the room leaving Anna, Elsa, and Mark all standing there. Elsa looks to Anna with a look that she just can't figure out, but probably spoke on the line off, Try anything and your dead.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Anna yells as Elsa and her partner walk out of the door, the redhead following suit. Anna looks around at the agency HQ, taking note of where all the exits are, as well as the patrol routes for guards and alarms. This has become a habit for her since she became an Xnet agent as it was good practice to plan an escape route in case she had to make a quick getaway.

"This way Ms. Anderson." Elsa says as they walk through a door and enter the building's main lobby.

"Aah. The Red Dragon." A man says as he walks to the three of them. He was quite short in comparison to Anna, and was wearing a red suit as well as a toupee. Overall, he didn't look like someone to be intimidated by...until Anna caught sight of the .50 caliber pistol in his holster.

"I'm not the red dragon." Anna responds simply.

"We'll see soon enough. I'm director Allen Weselton, head of the NIA." The director says.

"Anna Anderson." She replies.

"That was quite a performance you pulled in there, especially the part about the evidence. I was listenjng through the mics and im highly impressed. It's sad youre not the red dragon. I really was wanting to meet that person properly. Or maybe you are and are just trying to play us for fools. Either way, we will find out soon enough." The director says as anna stares at him with a frown. "Well, I see that you're on your way out so i won't delay you any further. Let's hope we don't have to see you again, but if we do...well...I'm sure we'll have a very good reason for it. See you soon..." The Director sneers before walking away.

"Come on...we don't have all day." Elsa says as they exit the building and walk towards the parking lot.

"Not bad." Anna says as they approach a land cruiser.

"Actually...this is her car." Mark says as he gestures to the car next to it. Anna walks around the land cruiser and looks at the car that Elsa is getting into.

"What the hell is that?"

"I believe it's a corolla." Mark says as Anna opens the front door and gets in.

"You're an NIA agent yet you're driving a corolla? Where's the hummer? Or the GMC? Where's the reinforced armor plated Avalanche?" Anna asks as she looks at Elsa.

"You've been watching too many movies Ms. Anderson. Not every agent drives bulletproof, off-road vehicles with homing missiles." Elsa says as she starts the car and pulls out of the lot.

"It sure doesn't look like it." Anna says as she notices all the massive vehicles parked in the lot. "Damn. The NIA must be really cutting budgets if this is what you end up with."

"For your information, the agency didn't give me this car."

"Oh I see. This is confiscated evidence from a mission. Well, I think the pound is over there." Anna says.

"No. I mean, that this is my car, as in I bought it." Elsa replies to which Anna just looks at her intently.

"Are you telling me you actually chose to drive this piece of shit?!" Anna asks causing Mark to snort with laughter.

"My car is not a piece of shit Ms. Anderson, and yes...I chose this. It served me well for the past few years so I don't have a reason why I need to upgrade to something else."

"You might want to start with embarrassment, and end with your fellow agents laughing." Elsa just takes a deep breath and shakes her head, before concentrating on the road. Anna looks around the car to see if there is anything that might interest her for the duration if the journey. She sees a small ID in the side pocket and picks it up. "Can you please not touch my stuff."

"Agent Elsa Winters. Codename...Agent...snowflake?!" Anna says as she suppresses a giggle, though she does it poorly. "That is like the least intimidating codename I have ever heard. Hide the drugs! The snowflake is coming! Who even makes these names?"

"They're randomly chosen upon joining the agency." Mark says.

"Yeah but of all the names, why snowflake? Your last name would be better than that...I mean, at least people would say...Run! The winter is coming," Anna says making Mark laugh.

"And they can add, she'll bring a hailstorm of bullets!" Mark adds to which Anna giggles. Elsa seems to be on her last thread of patience as she glares at Anna and her partner.

"What's your codename Mark?"

"Dark Moon!" He answers.

"See! That's a great codename. The Dark Moon arises!"

"Oh yeah? Well what's your codename?" Elsa asks.

"Red..." Anna stops immediately as Elsa and Mark look at her. "...Hawk. The Red Hawk."

Elsa grabs the ID from Anna's hand and places it in her pocket before looking back at the road, Anna now silent as she stares out of the window at the passing ocean and seaside. After a few minutes though, she decides that the ride could do with a little more music. She reaches to the radio and starts searching for a station, much to Elsa's annoyance.

 _...and sing and dance till the..._

"Boring..."

 _...stand there and watch me burn..._

"Rubbish!"

 _...over to the top of the world..._

"Utter rubbish..."

 _...let it go, let it go, ..._

"Crap!" Anna says only to receive a piercing glare from Elsa.

"Psst. Ms. Anderson. That's agent Elsa's favorite song..." Mark whispers to Anna's surprise.

"Oops...heh..." Anna says slyly before checking for other radio stations. "Ooh...I like this song.. _.and you may see this place and find no worth. But its a little piece of heaven here on earth!"_

"Hey...I know this song! _Yeah we always have a good time, whether its hail, rain or sunshine."_ Mark joins in with Anna causing Elsa to growl at her junior partner's childishness.

 _"Yeah we're all living the good life! Whether its hail, rain or sunshine!"_ Anna belts out.

"SHUT UP NOW!" Elsa yells as she shuts the radio off, causing the two of them to silence. "Mark...I would have expected you to act more professional!"

"Sorry ma'am." He replies.

"Jeez. I bet you're fun at parties. They should have called you the snow queen, at least it would be slightly truthful." Anna says as Elsa begins to breath heavily, clearly considering whether the punishment received for attacking a civilian would be worth it. "Is she always like this?"

"Not always. Quite serious yeah...but she can be fun at times..." Mark says to Anna.

"Her? Fun. I can't really imagine that..."

"I can't really imagine anyone being fun after spending an hour with you..." Elsa mutters. "Now you two shut up and be quiet before I slam this car into a tree!"

"Making death threats to a civilian is actually an offense in your handbook..." Anna stops immediately upon seeing Elsa pull out a taser and place it on her lap, aimed straight at the red head.

"You're not a civilian, you're a suspect. And I have permission to taze a suspect that doesn't comply with me. Now don't say another word!" Elsa orders causing Anna to nod slightly.

"Ice queen..." Anna mumbles causing Elsa to sigh.

* * *

"Finally...home!" Anna exclaims as she gets out of the car and stretches, now never more glad to see her apartment block. Anna runs across the lot and enters her pin code on the access panel to gain entrance to the lobby. She walks up the stairs to the third floor and sees the familiar mahogany door to her apartment, 314. She puts the key in, but doesn't turn it as she suddenly becomes aware that she isn't alone. "Er...what are you two still doing here?"

"Are you going to open the door or not?" Elsa asks as she crosses her arms.

"Why are you still here?" Anna asks as she stares at them.

"We are here to monitor you of course, and you heard what agent Roland said. You can't deny us entry."

"I thought you do surveillance with high-tech equipment in black vans, or at least on the other end of a sniper scope."

"We're in Norway. Not America." Elsa states. "Now can you please open the door. Its freezing out here."

"Great...just great." Anna mutters as she opens the door and enters her apartment. "Oh what?! You raided my place!"

"We only took what was necessary." Elsa says as she and her partner enters.

"My food was necessary?" Anna asks as she checks the, now empty, fridge. "Really...the cereal too? They could have at least taken the raisin bran...or maybe take all this from my countertop."

"We're an intelligence agency, not a hazmat team!" Elsa says as she wrinkles her nose in disgust at the huge pile of dirty dishes and empty food cartons on the countertop.

"Great. Now I'll have to get R, to send me a computer or two." Anna mutters.

"Who's R?" Elsa asks as she looks around the living room.

"A friend."

"What's R's name?"

"Nice try Elsa."

"That's agent Elsa to you. We're not on a first name basis." Elsa states.

"Whatever you say Agent snowflake." Anna says with a giggle as Elsa shoots her a glare.

"Holy Crap!" Mark helps causing the two of them to look at him. "I just saw something move in the plates!"

"You're just seeing things. I'll clean it up later." Anna says as she picks up the phone and dials a number.

"You might need poison control then..." Mark mutters as he sits down on the sofa and picks up the remote, turning he TV on.

 _In the latest news, Jackson Ciero, CEO of the skytech corporation, has been found brutally murdered, along with his family, in his house in new Hampshire..._

"Hey R? Yeah...I'm fine..." Anna says on the phone as Elsa watches her carefully.

 _...It is not known who the assailants were or what their intention was at the moment, but it is known that they were using high-powered rifles and military grade vehicles to perform said attack..._

"Listen...I've got a little bit of a problem...Theta 8. Okay, listen...I need you to send me some stuff, primarily a few computers...okay..."

 _This came in coordination with several attacks on a number of high-profile skytech facilities including, but limited to, server farms, weapon complexes, and research divisions._

"Okay. Tell K and P alright. Okay...speak to you soon."

 _...the result has been catastrophic for skytech whos remaining facilities and data are now being disassembled and sold off to other companies. It is thought that a rival corporation may have been responsible for this disaster though it is not known whom. More when we return..._

"Who was that?" Elsa asks.

"I told you...my friend R. Hey...you're surveiling me, not them."

"Connections would help our surveillance though." Elsa says as Anna rolls her eyes and puts the phone down. She heads over to the pile of dishes and begins to place them in the sink since it's going to be a while till the stuff from Rapunzel arrives, so she might as well get something done.

It takes at least half an hour to finally finish cleaning up all the dishes, and all the while Elsa was just sitting and watching her or wandering around the apartment. Mark has already left after being called by the agency, so only Anna and Elsa are left.

"I'm going to have to take out the trash..." Anna says as she picks up the trash bag and heads to the door.

"Don't even think about running, alright because we'll just come straight after you." Elsa says as she takes a seat on the sofa. Anna shakes her head as she walks out of the door. She heads down towards the garbage room and throws the garbage bag in before making her way back up to her apartment.

"Psst...red..." Anna stops and looks around, only to be grabbed moments later and dragged into the maintenance room.

"Get off...Pete? What are you doing here?"

"You declared you were captured and Rapunzel contacted us. What happened?"

"The NIA showed up at my doorstep and arrested me on charges of hacking them."

"I thought you said you did that properly!" Pete says.

"I thought I did. I must have missed out on something. Anyway, they couldn't make any of the charges stick because either they had no evidence, or what they did have just can't be used in court."

"Good. We haven't disavowed you yet...I mean you are our best agent and you haven't been captured yet. So, what's going on now?"

"Well, I'm under surveillance at the moment. But they said if I told anyone..."

"Yeah...I know. They all say that. Okay...since you are our agent, you still are required to work for us, but we can't do that if they're monitoring your connections. I'm going to get someone to set up a long range wireless network nearby. We'll integrate a transceiver into your computer that can't be detected by the NIA. Any missions and connections established through us will route through this connection instead of your standard one. Okay?"

"Great. And my gateway?"

"Well, about that...since you hit the purge button, you also sent a signal that nuked your gateway."

"Damn." Anna scowls.

"We have a spare gateway but its only a basic one so you won't have the same speed or capabilities as your last gateway, but it will have to do. Now, even if they are monitoring you Anna, they still can't arrest you unless they catch you doing anything illegal." Pete explains.

"I understand. So business as usual, just a little tougher."

"Nothing that you can't handle. I'll see what I can do to get the NIA off your back."

"But sir, they took my computers and everything."

"It'll take a while to recover anything from there which leaves us a good window to do our stuff. Just concentrate on the missions. I'm also guessing you read about skytech..."

"Yeah. I'm guessing that means I won't be receiving that 500 thousand?" Anna asks to which Pete shakes his head.

"But, you still have the data so that may be valuable in other ways. Check it out when you get the chance alright. Until then, stay secret. And even if they do find out you work for Xnet, they still can't arrest you since saying you work for someone is not the same as saying who aided them in illegal activities. Just say you're a service technician if they ask about us. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Take care red!" Pete says as he leaves the room and disappears down the stairs. Anna takes a deep breath before making her way back to her room. She is being monitored by a government agency and yet they still expect her to perform cyber attacks? Then again, without this job, she wouldn't even have enough money to pay for food, let alone live in an apartment. She approaches the her door and enters her apartment where Elsa immediately looks her way with a frown on her face.

"I don't recall it taking that long to throw away some trash." Elsa says as Anna walks over to the table. "Where did you go?"

"I didn't go anywhere." Anna says as she takes out her phone and logs onto her Facebook.

"You expect me to believe it took you ten minutes to throw away a bag?"

"Yes. Do you have any evidence I went elsewhere?" Anna asks to which Elsa just admits defeat and turns back around. They sit in silence for several minutes, Elsa continuously glancing at Anna, before she breaks the silence.

"I'm going to go back to my office to get some stuff. Agent Mark will be here soon so don't think about going anywhere."

"Why would I ever think of doing that?" Anna asks sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" Elsa says as she stands up and grabs her phone.

"Well if you're going there, tell them to return my food!" Anna says as Elsa walks out of the apartment and shuts the door. Anna quickly gets up and looks out of the window, watching as Elsa walks away. She could run if she wanted too, but she wouldn't get very far since the NIA confiscated her documents and passport when they raided her place. She hoped that Pete would be able to figure something out somehow...

Until then, the only things she can do is wait and hope for the best. Sometimes she wondered if it would have been a better choice to have never gone into hacking in the first place, but there was no telling what could have happened. Anyway, the past was in the past.

Anna sits down on the sofa and stares at the Facebook page on her phone, wondering what to do for the meantime. She decided that if the NIA can do research on her, then she can do a little research on them.

She connects her phone to her new gateway and then routes it through a few servers before accessing a special database that she found after a mission a year back. The database was a special one run by interpol, the UN, and numerous governments world wide containing a list of nearly half of the worlds population and data about them. She remembered how she got access to this database during a local network hack in a government installation a year ago. Instead of only wiping the logs, she decided to also install a backdoor allowing her unrestricted and undetectable access to the database, allowing her to research data about any person in the database she desires to surveil. Though highly privatized things like SS numbers, bank accounts, or highly secure data weren't stored there, it still proved highly useful since other things like current employment and addresses were readily available. Essentially, it just encompassed what the country's government was willing to post on low level security which, depending on the country, could mean a lot, or nothing at all. She hoped Norway was part of the former.

She logs in using her backdoor, that not even her employer Xnet knows about, pulls up the search box and types in...Elsa Winters.

* * *

 **Thanks to all those who have favorited and followed. I'll try to make another update soon.**

 **Some terms in this story:**

 **NIA: Norwegian Intelligence Agency (Don't know if it actually exists.)**

 **DDOS: Distributed Denial of Service attack. (An attack used to take down websites, servers, or any other resources on the net. Usually done by overloading them. An analogy would be like when you're at a restaurant then forty thousand people show up.)**

 **IP: Internet Protocol (An address used when connected to the internet. Like your house address, it identifies who you are on the net. May not always be unique to each person as one can use multiple addresses as can others.)**

 **-TacticX**


	3. Elsa's File

_*The Data contained within is part of the International Information Database. Unauthorized access or modifications is punishable by international law._

 _IID ID: 2760071772_

 _Name: Elsa Winters_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Status: Alive_

 _Age: 24_

 _Date of Birth: December 21, 1990_

 _Place of Birth: Arendelle, Norway_

 _Mother: Idun Valengard (Deceased)_

 _Father: Agdar Winters (Deceased)_

 _Siblings: None_

 _Next of Kin: None_

 _Civil Status: Single_

 _Spouse: None_

 _Current Place of Residence: [Redacted]_

 _Previous Places of Residency: [Redacted], [Redacted], [Redacted]_

 _Job Status: Employed._

 _Employer Type: CGA_

 _Employer: [Redacted]_

 _Income: [Redacted]_

 _Current Telephone Numbers: [Redacted]_

 _Current Email Address: [Redacted]_

 _Social Security: [Redacted]_

 _Insurance Information: [Redacted]_

 _Interpol Status: Not Wanted_

 _Crimes: None_

 _Previous Prison Sentences: None_

 _Attached Documents: Health Evaluation, Weapons Evaluation, Psychiatric Evaluation_

Anna scrolls through the document, raising an eyebrow at just how much information has been removed, though at least she now knows who Elsa's parents are and how old she is, though she was really wanting to know her address too. She guessed that most of the information has been redacted by the NIA to protect her in case she was looked up, like Anna is doing now.

"Health Evaluation?" Anna reads as she clicks the attachment, letting out a sigh when she sees that most of the document has been blacked out, except for a few lines.

 _Known Allergens: Pistachios._

 _Known Medical Conditions: None_

 _Health Evaluation: Ms. Elsa Winters possesses great stamina in the short term and is capable of medium lengths of exercise without detrimental effects, though she has shown signs of fatigue and exhaustion after long periods of exercise, and severe exhaustion after excessive periods of exercise, though this is normal for most agents. Ms. Winters in total ranks around average in the exercise assesment in comparison to the other agents._

 _Ms. Winters has shown to be a semi- capable swimmer averaging in the fiftieth percentile in comparison to other agents, though she has shown to be incapable of holding her breath for excessive periods of time in comparison to other agents._

 _Ms. Winters has shown to be quite capable in the navigational assessment, capable of navigating most obstacles with ease and therefore placing her in the upper seventieth percentile in comparison to other agents._

 _Ms. Winters lacks any major medical ailments and her health is shown to be in good condition. From these results, Ms. Winters is a suitable candidate for the role of field agent._

"Well...if I was an Olympic runner I might stand a chance..." Anna says, until she remembers that she wasnt in great physical health and even running for just one minute was enough to send her to the ground. "What else...weapons report."

 _Weapons authorized for use: Melee Weapons, Pistol (Pending)_

 _Weapons not authorized for use: SMG, MG, Rifles, Hand Held Explosives, Mounted weapons, Other High-Caliber Weapons._

 _Assessment: Ms. Elsa Winters has shown great capability with short-range, handheld weapons such as the combat pistol. She has also shown to be very capable in close combat and hand-to-hand combat, though after elongated periods she suffers a decrease in strength and starts to suffer from excessive fatigue, which therefore effects her ability to fight, though this is normal for most agents._

 _Ms. Winters has shown she is also capable of handling medium-powered weapons such as the SMG, and basic assault rifles with moderate accuracy and skill, though enhanced training may be required._

 _High-powered weapons yielded a different result though. Accuracy and stability were severely impacted by her inability to successfully control the recoil, which resulted in a low level of accuracy. High-powered weapons are rarely, if ever, used by field agents though so this shouldn't be a problem for her requested role._

 _Enhanced Target Practice has yielded some concerning results though. Ms. Winters has shown trouble differentiating between civilian targets and enemy targets in crowded areas, and also has the habit of making rash firing decisions that could possibly jeopardize the lives of people in her line of fire. Though Ms. Winters reaction speed is slightly higher in comparison to that of other agents, she has the habit of firing first before actually considering who the target is, which may pose a threat to other agents in the field of duty._

 _Her psychiatric report also details a lower level of patience and much higher agressiveness under stressful situations which may impact her ability of judgment, and therefore pose a threat to her safety and the safety of others during active duties._

 _As a result of these tests, I recommend against placing her in the role of field agent until further notice and more effective psychoanalysis. Due to the enclosed psychological report, it is detrimental to her safety and the safety of others to allow Ms. Winters to be in possession of a weapon, especially those of the higher power._

Anna raises an eyebrow upon reading this as she is sure that the first thing a field agent should know is whk the target is and how to act calm in these situations. She decides to click the final attachment, the psychological report, her eyes widening as she reads through what hasn't been redacted.

 _Psychological evaluation of Ms. Elsa Winters, dated October 2nd, 2010._

 _After several sessions this is my final evaluation of Ms. Elsa winters._

 _Ms. Elsa Winters has performed exceptionally well on the spatial ability tests, recognition tests, and reaction tests. Despite all of these results though, certain things came to light during my assessment of her._

 _The first being, the lower level of patience she has in comparison to other agents, as well as her habit of acting more aggressively when things fail to go her way._

 _Her written test scores are indicative of certain problems including, but not limited to, making rash decisions during stressful situations, willing to risk the lives of civilians and agents alike in order to apprehend the suspect, as well her choice of using weapons quite commonly resulting in a 'Shoot first, ask questions later' attitude which is detrimental to the efficiency of our operations as we are an intelligence agency and not a private military. She has also been shown to be prone to outbursts of violence when pushed over the limit or during extended periods of stress._

 _During the first interrogation test, involving a subject that was fully compliant, she performed excellently with a score of 90 over 100. In the second interrogation test however, involving a less than compliant subject, she was shown to have a higher state of aggression and a decrease in patience as the interrogation took it's course, scoring a 71 over 100._

 _During the third interrogation, Noncomplying subject, she demonstrated a sense of excessive aggressiveness, even to her fellow agents, when told to calm down, and also resulted to rash threats against the suspect in a way that our agency does not allow. She scored a 41 over 100._

 _The fourth interrogation, insulting and completely noncomplying subject, was canceled after Ms. Winters attempted to attack the suspect, and had to be restrained by fellow agents._

 _It is not known where her behavior stems from, but it may be a result mental trauma caused by the tragic death of her parents, on agency duty, during the 15th of March, 2003. According to reports, her parents were involved in an agency mission that turned awry. The missions has been mostly classified, but unclassified information has indicated that it involved securing intel and capturing known assailants during a black market deal in northern Norway. Both parents were killed by gunshot wounds to the head and chest, respectively. The deaths of six other agents have also been reported. Both were high-level operatives for our agency and therefore most of their records have been redacted._

 _Ms. Winters has shown extreme aggression and hostility to others upon being confronted about her parents death and actually went into a mental breakdown during a discussion about what happened, resulting in her having to be restrained by several agents._

 _When questioned about other family and friends, she indicated that all other family members were either deceased, or their whereabouts unknown. As for friends, Ms. Winters has shown to be more of a 'lone wolf', lacking the social interaction that most people have and also rarely getting along with others, which may or may not be a good trait depending on which way you look at it. As of the date of this evaluation, Ms. Winters has indicated that she is currently living on her own, with no known friends or family, and in desperate need of a job._

 _Enclosed below are the results of the assessment:_

 _Spatial Test: 92/100 (Passed)_

 _Recognition Test: 89/100 (Passed)_

 _Reaction Test: 98/100 (Passed)_

 _Written Test: 78/100 (Passed)_

 _Interrogation 1: 90/100 (Passed)_

 _Interrogation 2: 71/100 (Failed)_

 _Interrogation 3: 41/100 (Failed)_

 _Interrogation 4: 0/100 (Failed - UAOS)_

 _From these results and what I have assessed, I highly recommend against placing her in the role of field agent, or any other agency job for that matter, until further assessment can be performed and therapy be administered._

 _Assessment performed by : James Steward_

Anna was not surprised by the lack of patience part as she experienced that firsthand, but the hostility part and the violence part caught her by surprise. The only thing Anna can think of now is how Elsa ever managed to get hired by the NIA in the first place, considering she did poorly on what is essentially the most important test of all.

Anna decides to search up the files of Elsa's parents, but is dismayed to find that they have been removed. She notes that it has been nearly five years since the psychological evaluation and a lot can happen in that time, so maybe Elsa just got over it and moved on.

"Ms. Anderson?" Anna jumps upon hearing the knock on the door. She closes all the tabs on her phone and walks towards the door and sees Agent Mark is standing outside. "Elsa told me to um...look after...you."

"You mean, make sure I don't try and flee the country?" Anna asks to which Mark just stares at Anna.

"Uh...I guess. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, make yourself at home." She says as she walks back to the sofa and lays down. "Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not about government secrets." Mark responds.

"How long have you been Elsa's partner?"

"About three months. I'm still a junior agent and she was assigned as my mentor. Technically, I become a full agent in about a month or two time."

"How would you best describe Elsa? You know...is she kind...fun..."

"Well, to be honest...she can actually be quite cold to people sometimes. Most of the time she just ignores then or only talks about the missions when she has to converse with someone."

"So why did you say that she was fun when we were in the car?"

"You expect me to call her icy in the same car as her? That's how you get a one way trip down the side of the cliff!" Mark says. "Why all the sudden interest in Agent Elsa?"

"Well, it's only natural to want to know more about the agents who are spying on me, right?"

"Were not spying on you. It's more like, organized surveillance."

"Oh yeah. Because they're so different." Anna says with a roll of her eyes. "So anyway, tell me more about Elsa."

"Well, she was born here in Arendelle, and she's 24 years old. She lived here for most of her life, the only exceptions being when she went on missions or surveillance overseas. If you want to know about why she is a bit cold to people, it's because of an accident that happened in 2003. Her parents died on duty."

"Oh..." Anna says, though she already knows that.

"Yeah. Ever since then she's pretty much isolated herself from the world. I don't know why. She's also a bit suspicious of people mainly because she thinks that what she heard about her parent's deaths aren't really true. That's pretty much all I know. To be honest, agent Elsa is okay with me. Maybe because I've already been around her for a while."

"That explains a few things. So how about you? What's your life story..."

"Well, again I can't tell much, but I was born in Stockholm and have lived in both Norway and Sweden for the last 21 years, which is also my age. My parents don't live here anymore. I think they live in America, though I'm not sure because I haven't really been in contact with them for a long time." Mark says. "I first got a desk job at NIA but it was only for a short time before I transitioned to being a field agent which was what I always wanted to do. Now, how about you tell me about yourself? Are you the red dragon?"

"First of all, I'm not the red dragon, and second, I don't really feel like sharing my life story with government agents." Anna says to Mark's annoyance.

"What? But I already told you about me and Elsa..."

"No you didn't. You told me what I can easily find out over a glass of drinks or on Wikipedia. Besides, you're government agents so you should already know everything about me." Anna says. Just at that minute her stomach growls like a banshee, even causing Mark to raise an eyebrow. "Hey. If you never ate anything for 24 hours, you would be like this too."

"Ehem. Where are you going Ms. Anderson?" Mark asks as he watches the redhead get up off the sofa and grab her coat and keys.

"I doubt NIA is going to be back with my food anytime soon, so I'm going to get some." Seeing Mark is about to say something, she adds, "I remember Agent Ronald saying to monitor me if I go out, not lock me up in my apartment like a damn animal. Now, you can either get in my car, or get a taxi. Your choice."

Mark sighs in defeat before following Anna out of her apartment. He is sure that Elsa is going to berate him later for allowing her to leave, but what Anna is saying is correct. He follows her towards her car and gets in, keeping note of the number plate just in case they need to track her remotely in the future.

"So, where exactly are we going? It better not be outside of Arendelle, otherwise I'm going to have to contact agent Elsa and tell her to come and follow us, and I doubt she'll be too happy about that."

"You know, I suddenly have the urge to drive to Oslo."

* * *

"Is someone else coming over sometime soon?" Mark asks as he stares at the mountain of food in the trolley.

"No. Why would you assume that?" Anna asks.

"No reason."

The two of them venture through the aisles as Anna continuously chucks more stuff into her shopping cart, much to the disbelief of the agent who can't possibly imagine a girl of her size eating this.

"Hey...chocolates on special offer..." Anna says as she runs over to the shelves and starts searching for her favorites.

"Agent Elsa loves chocolate as well." Mark states.

"Who doesn't."

 _...in breaking news...P-Tech semiconductor has been the victim of a violent attack that left more than 30 people dead and over 80 injured after 4 masked assailants attacked one of their central server farms. According to survivors, the assailants were after the servers and nothing else, only destroying then after they left. CCTV footage indicates they were armed with military weapons..._

"My goodness. The world is getting more violent by the day." Mark says as he looks back down the aisle. "Ms. Anderson? Ms. Anderson! Shit!"

The agent runs down the aisle looking for the redhead, gaining a few looks from others in the process.

"Damn it." He groans as he grabs his phone and prepares to call Elsa, only stopping at the last minute when he sees her at the checkout.

"Where were you?" Mark asks as he approaches her.

"Going to the checkout. I saw you were a little transfixed on the TV and I didn't want to disturb you."

"That will come to 600 and 25 cents." The cashier says. Anna hands her a credit card as the agent tries to suppress a gape upon hearing the bill.

"You just bought six hundred dollars worth of food?" Mark asks in shock to which Anna nods.

"And this time, tell your agency friends to keep their grubby mitts off it."

"I don't think we even have enough storage at HQ." Mark says as Anna grabs some bags and he grabs the rest. They bring it to the car and get in, just as it begins to rain. "Okay. I think it's time to head back now."

"Hey...I'm not finished yet."

"What?! You've got enough food in there to last six winters!"

"That's not what I meant. You also took all my computers and gadgets. Now I don't know about you, but for me, there are four basic necessities. Food, water, shelter, and an internet connection."

"Well, I think you have more than enough of the first. But for the internet, you have a phone line so just use dial-up."

"Dial...up? Is that like a form of DSL or something?"

"No...it's internet through your phone line!"

"So DSL? Or wait...fiber optic? Is it faster than LTE or WiFi ac?"

"You use a 56k modem." Mark says causing Anna to deadpan.

"So...can I like...stream movies through that?"

"You know what...never mind. So who are we visiting?"

"A friend of mine." Anna answers.

"Where does she live? It's not far is it?" Mark asks as she pulls out of the parking lot.

"Of course not. Only about 40 miles.

"What?! Ms. Anderson..."

"Ah! What did agent Ronald say?"

"Oh Elsa is going to kill me..."

* * *

"My day couldn't possibly get any worse." A rain soaked Elsa groans as she finally makes it up the stairs and onto the third floor. She went to the agency to just get some of her stuff, but ended up being called to a random meeting. That was then followed by having to be redirected down a rear road because of an accident, which ended up getting her lost for 15 minutes after GPS signal was lost. Then to top it all off, it begins to rain just as she gets out of her car.

Now here she is, finally at Anna's place and the only thing she desires now is a towel and some warmth. She knocks on the door and waits for either Anna or Mark to respond, but no one does. She knocks again, becoming increaingly frustrated at standing in the pouring rain and cold air, but there is still no answer.

"Ms. Anderson! Agent Mark! Will you open this door!" Elsa yells through the door, but hears no response. It is only then that she notices the lack of lights, sound...and most of all, the lack of a car in Anna's parking slot.

She lets out a growl of anger as she pulls out her phone and calls her partner's number...

 _The cellphone is either switched off or out of the coverage area. Please try again later._

"I...am...going...to kill them!" Elsa growls as she storms back to her car through the pouring rain.

* * *

 **Don't worry. Anna will start acting better towards Elsa soon enough.**

 **BatteriezNotIncluded: Thanks for the info. Since half of the agencies in this story are fictional, I'll still refer to it as the NIA. I might use the NIS as a different intelligence agency branch, kind of like the difference between the CIA and NSA.**

 **jascmaster: Thanks for the info and just reading the norwegian pronunciation of it nearly gave me a nosebleed.**

 **Sokat: Point taken.**

 **-TacticX**


End file.
